


Nate’s Out of Control—The Who’s in Control Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie thought that she had control of this, thought that if she showed him that it wasn’t necessary to put himself in danger each and every time, he’d stop.  Takes place during/after The Double Blind Job, season three through season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nate’s Out of Control—The Who’s in Control Job

**Author's Note:**

> I need to quit rewatching the seasons! There was a comment from one of the producers about how difficult it is for people in their forties to actually date and have a relationship. Can you imagine Nate and Sophie going through this? No time to talk, no time to do anything.

Takes place after The Double Blind Job through season four

Nate’s Out of Control—The Who’s in Control Job

_Nate: Oh, good. Listen, I need you to go over to..._

_Sophie: What the hell was that?_

_Nate: What?_

_Sophie: You pushed Parker way past the red line in that office today._

_Nate: I made the call. What?_

_Sophie: Because it was a medical company? Because anything that reminds you of your son…_

_Nate: Listen, since when do you question what…_

_Sophie: Since you went off the rails, and we had to pull you out of prison and ended up getting blackmailed, thank you very much._

_Nate: Fair enough._

_Sophie: Look, you still run this crew, but you're a thief now just like me. And that means I can call you out any time I think you're out of control._

_Nate: And if I say no?_

_Sophie: I'll walk. And remember, Nate... I'm the only one that actually likes you._

Taken from The Double Blind Job, season three.  Thanks to whendarknessfalls.net for these scripts.  Makes it easy to write fic!

 

“You like me?”

“Sometimes.  When you’re not being an utter bastard.”

“Am I out of control?”

“You won’t be any more if I’m there to stop you.”

Sophie hemmed Nate in, the kitchen counter digging into his backside.

“Listen…”

“No, you listen.  Again, you put yourself in danger.  That needle could have ended you.”

“And how else was I supposed to catch the mark, huh?”

“You have the subtlety of an elephant, Nate.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“This time.”

She crowded him, not letting him escape from the kitchen.

“You like me?”

Sophie rolled her eyes, realizing that he was attempting to charm her, to get away with what he had done.

“Not particularly at this moment, Nate.”

She had her fists at the ready, thinking that if he kept being a jerk to her, she’d throw one his way.  He tensed just a bit as she pinned him against the counter, looking a little worried in addition to possibly being turned on by her.  Running the back of his hand down her throat, Sophie shivered in delight as she watched his eyes get darker.

Instead of pulling away from him, like she probably should have done to torture him, she yanked his head down to place a bruising kiss on his lips.  He groaned as she thrust her tongue inside, dueling with his as his hands gripped her hips.

Sophie thought that she had control of this, thought that if she showed him that it wasn’t necessary to put himself in danger each and every time, he’d stop.  Only he was now totally out of control as he spun her around, pulled up her skirt and lifted her to the counter.  How they went from arguing about his self-control to him moving his hips against hers, creating an intense friction that was making her breathless.

“We should, they’ll come in,” Sophie managed to get out.

Nate slowed his movements, kissing her neck as he did.  Two minutes later, the rest of the group did come in.  Sophie’s skirt was pushed down and Nate stood with a cup of coffee that probably had more whiskey than coffee in it.

Eliot rolled his eyes, but smirked Sophie’s way.  The other two didn’t notice or care what had almost happened, oblivious to the fact that Sophie’s hair was a bit mussed in addition to no lipstick.

The next few cons went as well as they could.  The team was busy, with back to back jobs and not enough time to even breathe much less having any downtime.  Only when Jimmy Ford came back and Nate wasn’t a hundred percent that Sophie started to worry.

The lights were low as Sophie made her way across the room, hoping that the rest of the crew had retired for the night.  It had been a harsh few months, but they’d done good work.

“I almost shot him,” Sophie heard from across the room.

She’d been looking for Nate, hoping to finally talk to him about what had happened in the kitchen and on that boat, which seemed ages ago.  There was never enough time in their line of work.

The desk lamp illuminated Nate’s features.  She could see his hands shake a bit as he took another drink of his coffee mixture.  Did this last job really spook him that much?  She warned him that taking down his father would be challenging.  This could be the aftermath of all that had happened the last few months in addition to Jimmy Ford messing with his only son.

“But you didn’t.”

“I wanted to.”

“Wanting and doing are two different things.”

Leaning up against the desk, she noticed a gun sitting next to a file.  She hated guns in general.  They did have their uses.  Unfortunately they never solved anything in her line of work.  She had Nate’s scar to prove that point.

“True.”

“You did a good thing there, letting him get away.”

Nate sighed and hung his head low.  Sophie took the opportunity to touch him finally, running her fingers through his hair, wanting to do this for the last few months.  Since he was being a bastard to her and the others, she didn’t want him to think she was rewarding him for his bad behavior.  It bothered her when he acted like that, like he was pushing them all away, particularly her.

“My mother loved him.”

“Yeah, well, I know how she feels, or felt.”  With that, he raised his head to look at her.  “Don’t know whether to slap them or kiss them silly.  The Ford men seem to illicit that kind of response.”

Nates smirked her way, knowing exactly to what she was referring.

“Still need to talk about that slap.”

“Still need to talk about what happened in the kitchen.”

Nate slowly shook his head yes, standing to come around the desk to face her.

“Still need to talk about why you came back.”

“Nathan Ford.  Sometimes you are adorable.”

“I’m not sure if you just insulted me or not.”

“Take it as you wish.”

Gripping the desk, Sophie leaned back to look him in the eye.

“What are we doing?”

“Not sure.”

She didn’t want gentle or slow, but that’s what she got when he closed the space between them and kissed her.  Running her leg up his, he leaned into her, deepening the kiss.

“Why are the lights out?”

Nate was half way across the room before the other three teammates saw them, swinging bags of take out between the three of them. 

As Sophie thought, there wasn’t a moment of peace between the two with the other younger members hanging out all the time.  Nate had his body turned toward the kitchen counter, leaning his hands against it, looking as if he was attempting to control his reaction to what had happened. 

“Maybe if we went to one of their places, we’d get some quiet time,” Sophie whispered to Nate as Eliot gathered plates for their meal.

Nate chuckled at her comment, then pushed himself away, walking past her, but brushing up against her as he did.  They took to holding hands as Hardison described the next con or brushing up against each other as they passed in the kitchen.  Nate would sometimes stare at her, making her blush as his eyes wandered up and down her body.  Once he pinned her against the refrigerator when he’d gone to retrieve another bottle of orange soda for Hardison.  None of them had turned around as he did this, but Sophie was left a bit wobbly as Nate took the soda to the hacker.  She squeezed his knee many times under the table in the bar, not counting the many times she did.  He never broke character, looking like the concerned person that he was. 

As he kept seeing the Italian though, Sophie realized that maybe he was more intrigued by the woman than he was with Sophie.  Sure, she was jealous.  The woman kept showing up at the worst times, handing them information, but not really helping their quest to take down Moreau.

“What does she have that I don’t have?” Sophie asked one late evening at the bar.

“She has nothing, except to possibly put me back in jail.”

“Still?  Those legs, the accent, the clothes.”

“Seriously?”

Nate’s face wasn’t more than a few inches from hers.  Most of the bar had cleared out, with the bartender waving them to leave so he could.  Taking her hand in his, he pulled her into the back room, where she hoped that he’d lead her upstairs.  Only he didn’t and turned the lights down low, but not off.

“You’re jealous?”

“No.  It’s just you seem to spend more alone time with her than you do with me.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really.”

Nate swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet, like he was ready to flee if things went badly for him.

“I thought you wanted to see this through?”

“Do I have any other choice?”

Setting his glass down on the table, he stalked her until she was pressed up against the bar, almost like she had a few months before in the kitchen.  If she wanted to turn the tables on him, so to speak, she needed to make her move.  Wanting him out of control wasn’t good on a con. Wanting him out of control as he pinned her against the bar, intimately pressed up to her front was a much better outcome for the both of them.

“There are always choices, Soph.”

Biting her lip, she watched as Nate lowered his head down to hers.  The kiss was commanding on his part, his hands now lifting up her skirt.  Off in the distance, Sophie thought she heard Hardison’s voice, but this time, she tuned them out.  Her breath left her in a whoosh as he worked his hand down her underwear in record time. Unless Nate turned slightly, no one could tell that he just thrust his finger up into her, making her moan out his name as he did.  His coat was covering everything they did because not two seconds later, Hardison walked into the back.

“Hey, I gotta line on that thing we were talking about.”

“Yeah, be there in a minute. Are we clear, Sophie?”

Sophie almost choked as his finger was still deep inside her.  He thought she could actually form a coherent thought.

“Sure.”

“See you up there.”

Hardison left, not acting like he’d seen anything.

“Hurry up, Nate,” Eliot called from the front of the bar.

“Oh, I’m trying if someone would cooperate.”

Adding another finger, Sophie clenched around them, coming so hard her vision blurred.

“Now who’s out of control?” he whispered in her ear as he pulled her skirt down quickly.

“Let’s go,” Parker called from the door.

“We’re coming,” Sophie said as she smiled.

“I haven’t yet,” he murmured into her ear as she passed by him.

Their game of touching still occurred, although Sophie ramped up hers.  Every single time something started between the two, someone would interrupt them.  Even on the plane to San Lorenzo, Sophie had contemplated leading him into the bathroom to join the Mile High Club, so to speak, but Eliot wanted to go over the plan one more time, so that was a no go.  Her involvement with corralling the candidate made for some late nights in addition to making sure they all stayed alive.

They planned late into the night, teaching Vittori, their presidential candidate, how to act and how to conduct a campaign.  Sophie sat on one of the fold up chairs, taking her shoes off to rub her feet. She watched as Nate looked at her, saluting her with the drink he had in his hands.

“If we survive this,” Sophie started as she picked up her shoes.

“It might just work,” he finished, grabbing her and pulling into his embrace.

They had worked so well together these last few months, even though they hadn’t had much alone time.  Everything was moving so fast, Sophie almost screamed when they were interrupted by Vittori.  Sophie didn’t even have time to slide her hand down Nate, much less anything else.

“Where’s a closet when you need one?”

Sophie laughed his way, waving at Vittori that she was ready.

“I want a nice, soft bed when this is over,” she reminded Nate, hoping that she’d get her wish.

The bed was really nice and soft, smelling of Nate and the copious amount of whatever alcohol they’d both consumed.  The door to the room wasn’t as soft, but neither were complaining.  Falling to the floor, both managed to crawl over to the bed, Sophie laughing as she did.  Clothes fell everywhere.  She’d never find all the garments the next morning, but with the way Nate was touching her, making her body feel like it was on fire, she really didn’t care.  They were making up for lost time.

After the first time, Sophie invited him for a shower, but didn’t actually make it under the water since Nate insisted that he watch her squirm in the bathroom mirror.  Who knew that he was a bit kinky?  Figures, she thought, as he washed off quickly under the spray.  She managed to get clean without getting her hair wet.  Sighing as she tangled her limbs around his, they slept until Nate started to move his hands and mouth down her body.  She shuddered out her release, finally breathing after he was done.  Not long after, he started to get dressed because it looked to be morning, but Sophie realized she hadn’t paid him back for what he did in the back of the bar.

Working her way under the blankets, she worked his boxers off, taking him in her mouth.  Since she hadn’t gotten dressed yet, she felt his hands move over her, not serious to get her to go again, just to feel her as he thrust up a bit.

Only when Eliot crashed into the room, Sophie froze her movements, hoping that the hitter didn’t realize that she was under the blankets, giving Nate the best blow job he’d probably ever had.  After Eliot left moments later, Sophie climbed out just to breathe, looking back at Nate in confusion.  Diving back down, she completed her task a few minutes later, putting all she had into it.  Nate groaned out her name as she did.

“Geez, Soph, you’re gonna kill me.”

Arriving back in Boston, Sophie went her way and Nate his.  When she tried to contact him, he texted her to get her cold weather gear packed.  She hadn’t even had time to take a nap, much less buy food.  They all met on the mountain, with Nate having a terrible time with the altitude.  It all worked out in the end though, but Nate was sick for the next day or so.  When they managed to get him back to Boston, he seemed to feel better, which made Sophie feel a bit better.

As she arrived at Nate’s place, the other three were already there, with Eliot fixing them dinner.  Parker and Hardison were dancing around each other, which was curious, but not surprising since Sophie sensed that something had happened with them on San Lorenzo.

After pulling Nate aside to make sure he was alright, she could see his hesitation with what had happened.  It was different once they actually consummated what they had danced around for years.  As she looked at him though, she knew it was a matter of time before he’d want her again.  Unfortunately, once Hardison found a bug in the apartment, all hell broke loose.  Hardison swept the office for bugs late into the night, as Sophie fell asleep on Nate’s bed.

Crawling in beside her in the early morning hours, he pulled her against him.  She had woken up with his first steps into the room, but she wanted to see what he’d do, so she was silent until his hands stilled.

“A bug is not good,” she said as she turned into his arms.

“Nope. Not good.”

As he looked down at her, eyes shining in the darkness right before morning, she understood now why they worked so well together.

“We’ll figure this out,” she started.

“Together,” he finished for her, burying his face in her hair and breathing her in.

Holding her tight, he quickly fell asleep.


End file.
